A Daddy's Love is Wild
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Yuuri is trying to express his great love for Greta about the future. I'm a bit crazy in this fanfic.. don't mind me. YuuRam ?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or the characters involved.

* * *

It was a bright spring morning in Shin Makoku, and everyone was busy, except for the three Mazoku who were relaxing in the castle gardens. The 27th Maoh, King Yuuri leaned back on the grass and looked at the great blue sky above him. The clouds were forming endlessly in different shapes, and moved at a slow pace towards the castle.

The Maoh's fiancé and daughter, Wolfram and Greta were playing chase as the young king closed his eyes. _Ah, you can smell the fresh fragrance of the flowers in the spring breeze. What a great day this is. There's nothing to do except to relax, relax, and relax._

But Yuuri couldn't relax. Wolfram and Greta were making a lot of noise, laughing and screaming. Yuuri sat up and turned his head towards the running figures. "You two! Stop making such a racket!"

Both Greta and Wolfram stopped in their tracks and faced the frowning King. Then, they sat down at the same spot they stopped, and said quietly, "Okay." But after a few bird-chirps, and the howls of the wind, Greta walked over to Yuuri and said, "Yuuri! We're bored. We have nothing to do!"

Yuuri, who was still sitting up looked up at Greta who had her hands on her hips. He sighed. Then, he patted the spot next to where he was sitting. "Sit down, Greta. Let's have a conversation." Turning his head to Wolfram, who was still sitting with his legs in a pretzel and pouting, he said, "Wolfram, you too. Come over here," patting the other side of where he was sitting.

Greta and Wolfram sat down next to the King and waited for him to talk. Yuuri started, "Okay, let's see... what can we talk about...?"

Wolfram raised his hand. Yuuri said, "Yes, Wolfram?"

"Let's talk about how you keep cheating on me, you cheater!" replied Wolfram, folding his arms. Yuuri defended himself. He said, "I'm not a cheater! You're the one who thinks I'm cheating on you! But who are you talking about anyway?"

Wolfram's face turned into a frown. He began counting with his fingers. "Alright. Let's see..."

One finger: "Conrad." Yuuri frowned at this.

Two fingers: "That little girl from the ship. That baldy prince's daughter." Yuuri had a shocked face, while thinking in his mind: _He actually remembers her?_

Three fingers: "Flurin-san." Yuuri sighed while thinking: _Every lady or girl I talk to, he thinks I'm cheating on him?_

Four fingers: "Do you want me to keep continuing? There's a whole lot more!"

Yuuri shook his head and said, "No. No way."

"Oh? So you actually don't want to talk about this, you _hennachoko_?"

"_Hennachoko yu na_!" cried Yuuri, automatically.

Greta giggled at her two daddys fighting and arguing. She then had an idea and raised her hand. Yuuri, who was still glaring at Wolfram, noticed Greta's hand. He turned to face his daughter and said, "What is it, Greta?"

"I have something that we can talk about!"

Both Yuuri and Wolfram stared at Greta to keep talking. Finally, she said, "Let's talk about my future!"

It was a big shock to the two daddys. Wolfram never really thought about it before, but Yuuri had. Yuuri said, "Alright. As your daddy, I'll tell you what I want from you..."

Greta sat patiently as Yuuri began:

"If you were ever to marry, it would have to be someone I approve of. (Wolfram frowned) I mean we both approve of. He would have to take care of you, and love you and do everything a lover and husband has to do." Yuuri's mood changed after his last sentence. "He must be _handsome_ as _me_ to be able to marry you, that guy! If he doesn't stand a chance against me, the King, he's definitely not the right one for you, my daughter! If that man has courage, power, strength, and love, and and... those feelings that you should have to protect someone, he's still not the one! (Greta cocked an eyebrow) No wait, that guy has to be the same as me to be able to marry you! Yes, of course! He'll have to be as great as a man, kind as a man, everything as a man! He just _has_ to be a _man_! Even if you get proposed to by some random guy as your other daddy, Wolfram did, as a mistake, I won't allow it. He WILL NOT marry you. (Wolfram got angry) Even if you get proposed to by someone you like or love, I STILL WON'T ALLOW IT! NOOOO! I DON'T WANT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER TO GET MARRIED! NOOOOOOOOOOO, I don't WANT the future to come! NOO, I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Yuuri furiously got up and went to the nearest tree. He punched it as he spoke again. "MY PRECIOUS GRETA WILL NEVER EVER be in another man's arms! I will not allow it! DEFINITELY NOT!"

Punch. "DEFINITELY." Punch. "NO." Punch. "WAY." Punch. "WILL." Punch. "I." Punch. "GIVE." Punch. "HER." Punch. "AWAY!" Punch x10. "GAHHHHH!"

Wolfram and Greta stared in shock as Yuuri kept punching the tree until his fists hurt and began to turn red from the hardness of the trunk. Finally, after a few minutes, Yuuri calmed down. He stared at the tree and tears began to drop from his eyes as he hugged the tree. "I'm so sooorry, Mr. Tree! I'm just so sorry! (sob) But I just can't let some stupid man take my precious PRECIOUS _precious_ daughter away! (sob sob sob)."

Yuuri walked over to Greta and hugged her with all his might. "I'm NEVER going to give you away! NEVER!"

"But Yuuri! If I don't get married, I'm never going to be an adult!" Yuuri let go of Greta at this, shocked. "Greta is... Greta is... Greta is never... never going to be... an adult?" Tears ran from the wild King's eyes as he laughed. "Of course not. She'll always be a child to me. Even if she gets married, she's still a child. HA HA HA!"

Wolfram didn't know what to say. He just stared blankly at the crazy wild King who kept laughing at nonsense. Finally, the laughing ceased and Yuuri ran to Wolfram, shaking his shoulders saying, "Wolfram! (sob sob) Greta's gonna get married! (sob) What do we do? (sniff sniff... sob)"

Wolfram turned red as Yuuri hugged Wolfram at the hips, crying tears of daddy love. Conrad soon arrived at the scene, and asked, "Heika? What is the matter with you?" He noticed the punched tree and puddles of tears. Yuuri turned to face his _nazukeoya _and cried aloud. Conrad gave Wolfram a whats-the-matter-with-him look and Wolfram shrugged and sighed. Yuuri yelled, "Conrad! (sob) Greta's gonna get married someday!"

Conrad looked surprised and smiled. "Of course she is." Greta grinned.

"But Conrad! She's gonna get married to some _stranger_!" Yuuri kept sobbing.

"Well, of course. Wolfram was a stranger to you before."

"AHHGHGHGHH, damn that guy! (sob sob)"

Wolfram patted his fiancé's head and whispered some calming words him. Yuuri soon calmed down and sooner or later, he fell asleep, still attached to Wolfram's warm body.

"Looks like he's calmed down," said Conrad. Wolfram nodded as he ruffled Yuuri's hair lightly and softly. Greta blinked and said, "What was wrong with Yuuri anyway?"

"Seems like as a father, Yuuri had a lot of stress about Greta's future."

Wolfram said, "What a wimp." Yuuri seemed to have heard that and muttered sleepily, "_Hennachoko... yu na..._"

All laughed. To Greta, Conrad said, "Greta. I don't think you should talk to Yuuri about the future anymore. He might become like this again."

"Okay."

Yuuri woke up the next morning, and found out his eyes were red. He wondered why.

It was breakfast time, and so Yuuri rushed to meet everyone at the dining room. Everyone was seated and was waiting.

Cheri-sama was the first to notice Yuuri's red eyes. She asked what happened. "I don't know," replied Yuuri. In Conrad's, Wolfram's, and Greta's minds, they thought: _Seems like he forgot what happened._

Everyone began eating. Cheri-sama was the first to talk, again: "Oh, Yuuri-heika, yesterday, while you were out in the garden, I found some baby clothes that belonged to Wolfram when he was little. Would you like to see them sometime today?"

Conrad and Wolfram dropped their forks onto their plates and shook their heads wildly at their mother and gave a look that meant to drop the conversation, but it was too late. Yuuri already had tears in his eyes and cried, "NOO! I DON'T WANT GRETA TO GET MARRIED! (sob sob sob)"

Greta, Wolfram and Conrad sighed. _Here we go again..._

Cheri-sama gave a look that meant she was confused.

**TO BE CONTINUED... in your mind.**

* * *

**A/N:** I got the idea of Yuuri going wild and the idea of Greta's future from the KKM PS2 or PC game. I forgot the name :P **~SEi**


End file.
